The Horrible 3: Darkness and Fire
by cdypoore
Summary: 6 people fight the Jersey Devil, one friend turns out as family, and there will be a betrayal. Will someone die? Will the Devil succede? Is it funny!
1. The Beginning of Our Hell

********

Taz: Here's what we're not responsible for

Words flash across the screen.

Larry: Sorry if you couldn't read that. We are not responsible for profound cursing, nightmares, or copyright. If The Jersey Devil wants to sue, he should sue himself for being to damn scary.

Narrarator: This has been a message from The Society of Prevention of Sueing or yelling at of movie makers, stars or writers.

Narrarator: If you hate songs or find crude jokes unfunny, this movie ain't for you. These kids will burst into song- alot. They also make jokes alot- crude jokes. To wikipedia, as it must be done.

Copyright (c) 2010 Cody Poore

Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document

under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2

or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation;

with no Invariant Sections, no Front-Cover Texts, and no Back-Cover Texts.

A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU

Free Documentation License".

INT: Intro

Nikko: Taz is a normal 13 year old boy. And so is his twin brother, me. Their parents were injured in a car accident. They take care of themselves. They got good at it. But there is a prophecy. About my family. Werscer, Taz, Larry, Alex, Me, and Evan. "One shall die. His blood used for bringing the powers of an evil force back. Then 5 will quest. They will find the ancient weapons of power. A 260 year battle will be finished. All shall fight. One will betray. One's blood will restore power.

The Horrible 3: Darkness and Fire

Int: garden, midday

Werscer is watching tv.

Taz is combat training.

Nikko is in the garden

A car comes.

A pointy needle-like thing hits Nikko in the chest.

int: Garden,night.

Taz: Nikko! Wake up! Time to come in.

Taz: Oh my God! Nikko!

Werscer! He's delusional! He needs water!

int: Garden, Whenever

Nikko: I'm delusional! I'm a monkey!

Nikko passes out

Int: house, next day.

Nikko: Ow! w-W-What happend?

Werscer: Results of the white thing test are in. It looks like it comes from-

Taz looks at paper. Both gasp.

Nikko: What? (slaps werscer in the face)

Taz: It comes from the Jersey devil.


	2. The Ancient Story

************

Nikko & Werscer: Who?

Taz: Many different descriptions have been offered by witnesses of the creature.

But we know it looks like a human with spikes covering his body, and a sword to fight with. The spikes are poisonus. You are marked to be killed by him. He has a blood curdling scream that is another attack.

Not surprisingly, the Jersey Devil legend is fueled by the various testimonials from reputable eyewitnesses who have reported to have encountered the creature, from precolonial times to the present day, as there are still reported sightings within the New Jersey area.

Many ball breaking theorists who ruin the fun believe that the Jersey Devil could possibly be a very rare, unclassified species which instinctually fears and attempts to avoid humans. Such elements that support this theory include the overall similarities of the creature's appearance , with the only variables being the height and color. Another factor that supports the cryptozoological theory is the fact that it is more likely that a species could endure over a span of several hundred years, rather than the existence of a single creature living for over 500 years..

In 1840, the devil was blamed for several livestock killings. Similar attacks were seen in 1841, accompanied by strange tracks and unearthly screams. The devil made an 1859 appearance in

****

In addition to these encounters, the creature was seen flying over several other towns. Since the week of terror in 1909, sightings have been much less frequent, but did not by any means end.

In 1951 there was another panic in

A bizarre rotting corpse vaguely matching the Jersey Devil description was discovered in 1957, leaving some to believe the creature was dead. However, there have been many sightings since that time.

****

In 1991, a

In

In January 23, 2008 the Jersey Devil was spotted again this time in Litchfield, Pennsylvania by a local resident that claims to have seen the creature come barreling out of the roof of his barn. The person wishes not to be named at the moment.

On September 26th, 2010, we spotted him. He poisoned Nikko.

Nikko: For further questions about the Jersey Devil, please visit: en./wiki/JerseyDevil .

Taz : Warning: Contains big words.

Werscer: We have to do something!

Taz: We need to reasearch the Jersey Devil. If we can kill him, his victems will finally be at rest. And Nikko will be cured.

int: bedroom

Nikko is taking a nap. Then the Jersey Devil crawls into the room. A woman screams. It is the Jersey Devil. He brings his claws out. Nikko wakes up and screams. Taz & Werscer run in. Nikko is gone.

Taz: Damn! Why Jersey Devil, why? WHY?! WHY?!

Taz sees Nikko. He is hiding in the bathroom.

Nikko: Is it g-g-gone?

Taz: Yeah. It is.

Int: Living room, night.

Nikko is scratching his neck.

Taz: Nikko, let me look at that spot.

Taz looks at the spot and pulls out a white thing.

All: AGAIN?!

Int: training ground, morning

The three lone boys are kicking and punching targets.

All: What's our family motto?

Nikko: Kick butt

Taz: Kick butt again

All: Don't take no crap from nobody! Kick their ass if they bother you! Send them home crying to their mommies!

Int: New jersey forest, night

There is a fire. A jersey devil sits nearby. Well, two are.

Jersey Devil # 1: Well Tak, you failed to kill our enemy, Nikko. Kill him or our plan will be RUINED! Kill him, or... Just look at it this way Tak, either way there is going to be a death. You have 3 weeks. I'm warning you, you bastard, do not screw this up. You hear me?

Servant: ( whimpers)

Master: DO YOU HEAR ME? ( punches the servant hard in the face) WELL?

Servant: Yes.

Master: soon, WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!

Both: mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

(fire goes out)

Both: That was all of our sticks! (crying)

Narrator: Do you want to know what happens? Tune in next time to find out! Just joshing ya, it's a movie for God's sake!

**pizza delivery**** driver in ****Edison, New Jersey**** described a night encounter with a white, horselike creature.****Freehold, New Jersey****, in 2007, a woman supposedly saw a huge creature with bat-like wings near her home. In August of the same year, a young man driving home near the border of ****Mount Laurel**** and ****Moorestown****, ****New Jersey**** reported a similar sighting, claiming that he spotted a "gargoyle-like creature with partially spread bat wings" of an enormous wingspan perched in some trees near the road.****Gibbstown, New Jersey****, after local boys claimed to have seen a screaming humanoid monster.****3****Haddonfield****. ****Bridgeton**** witnessed a flurry of sightings during the winter of 1873. About 1887, the Jersey Devil was sighted near a house, and terrified one of the children, who called the Devil "it".****Joseph Bonaparte**** (eldest brother of ****Emperor Napoleon****) is said to have witnessed the Jersey Devil while hunting on his ****Bordentown, New Jersey**** estate around 1820.****2**


	3. Kidnapping

****************

Int: Pine Forest, night

Tak: Master, i can't go on.

Master: ENOUGH! You will do as i say! I don't know what the (f-word) you're doing, but even TRY to get out of the essential part and i'll kill you and do the essential part of our plan myself! Now GO!

int: The hero's house, night

Taz & Nikko & Werscer are asleep

A silent figure comes and kidnaps Werscer...

Int: Bedroom, Morning

Nikko: Taz, what did you do to werscer?

Taz: Nothing

Nikko:(punches Taz) Answer to me truthfully!

Taz: (crying) Nothing!

Nikko: You Will be punished!

Int:Bedroom, Midday

Nikko: I can't believe you, Taz. You killed your own brother. Where's your decency? Tell us where you hid the body!

You have until tomorrow. After that, i'll send you to the cops.

INT: bedroom, night

Taz is having a dream. He is in the Pine Forest. The Jersey devil is chasing him. He keeps hearing the words: There is a seventh part of the family...

He sees a bloody boy crying. It is Werscer.

Werscer's Dream Self: Taz, the jersey devil has killed me, and now he wants you two, the oldest of 7!

Taz: 7?! Who's the 7th?

Werscer: He is a handi-capped boy. He is at (riiiiiiiiiingggggg!)

Taz wakes up.

Int: bedroom, Afternoon

Nikko: Have you decided to tell yet?

Taz: Nikko, i didn't kill Werscer, I was asleep!

Nikko: True, True...

Taz: But he is dead. The jersey devil killed him. He is in the pine forest being devoured as we speak. Werscer himself told me in my dream last night. And he learned that we have another brother somewear!

Int: Pine Barren Forest, New Jersey

calipso music plays

Jersey Devil Master: (singing) Well... I kidnapped you to make you cry

Servent: (continuing) Aie oo Oh, aie oo

Master: (still at it) And now you whine (aie oo Oh, aiee ooooo) Go now and get some ice! (aieeee oooooo Oh aiee ooooooooooo) (master cracks head on branch) (singing) And Now i am in pain, (stops singing) Thanks alot, Jackass (points to Werscer)

Werscer is alive. The one they're readying to eat is an old Family Friend

Werscer comes to a stop at his home. He looks inside.

Nikko: I'm calling the police! Now where the hell is Werscer?!

Werscer walks in.

Wescer: I'm here. Taz didn't do anything.

Taz: Werscer, You're alive!

Werscer: Not for long. I've been poisoned.


	4. Cloning

********************

Shocked silence.

Later...

Family guy is on.

Werscer: I did find a cloning machine. I'll clone myself because i know how to work it. I can make my clone without poisin. I have to get naked, so out.

Cuts to backyard

There are flashes of light. Then the 2 older brothers knew. The clone was alive, but the real Werscer was dead.

10 minutes later...

Nikko: Wescer!

A shadowy figure is stabbing Werscer.

Lights come on.

A paramedic takes Taz aside.

Paramedic: I'm sorry. He's Gone.

Sad music plays

Taz: (singing) Two is lonelier than 1!

Nikko joins in.

Both: With 3 we used to have more fun. To be out in the sun all day. To run around and play.

Song ends.

end of scene

Nikko (voiceover): We learned that we could travel in time. Our other brothers, who were at a boarding school, came home for our youngest brother's funeral. They were P.O'd when Werscer was alive. They cried for nothing. We had to kill the clone. It was messy. We just need to apply a certain shaving cream on our armpit. We will pass out and wake up in the time we want.

later...

Alex: Where do clones come from?

Nikko: From people.

Alex: Oh. Where do people come from?

Taz: Babies.

Alex: Where do babies come from?

Nikko: You see, when a man loves a woman...

Taz cuts in.

Taz: Enough. He can find out when he's 14.

Larry: (singing) What can we do? That devil's as tough as a screw.

Nikko:(singing) The day will end, the sun will set. And then you can beeettttttt...

Rock music plays

Alex: Always gonna take it, never gonna fake it. The sun will shine again. Always gonna bend.

Taz: Lives are at stake!

Werser Clone:(muffled) Gonna have the Devil faked...

Alex: Up...

Nikko: Again!!

end of scene


	5. Jailed

****

Int: Bank, Noon

Taz: 10 bucks, please.

Unknown: Put yer freakin' hands int the air or you'll be blown full o' lead.

Taz: Aw, st.

Nikko: Taz, let's go.

Taz is gone. A pained grunt.

Taz:(singing) You are an American Bastard...(not singing) oof,oog shawerer

Nikko: Get off him you big Anerican Bastard.

Jumps and kicks, badguy gets kicked in the part-that-counts.

Robber: I... hate... you!

Falls over. Cops come in and arrest Taz.

Taz: Get off. Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

(Note: This fades as Taz is carted off to jail)


	6. Jailbreak

****

INT: Woods, Night

Werscer is in a pot.

Werscer: My brothers will find out. They'll kill you. So, you're a piece of st.

Tak: You forget. One drop of blood, and the world will will be ruled by us.

Werscer:sigh So I live?

Tak: No, you're the first to die.

Master: And with Nikko dead and gone, We'll be unstopable.

Werscer: Why?

TAK: He is one of 6 who threaten our evil plan. Next to go is Taz, then Alex, then Larry, then Evan.

Taz wakes up in sweat, screaming. This is the stuff they did to Werscer. Suddenly jail wasn't so bad.

Short Skit

Beastie Boyz Brass Monkey ONLY MUSIC plays

All: Sea monkey. Sea monkey monkey. Sea monkey chunkey. Sea monkey chunkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

falls.

Taz: I'm mighty 'Sea' the one to be

Nikko: I'm just like Mike Huckabee.

Werscer: With my black sued suit that's black like tar.

All: Screwing you up no matter who you are.

Taz and Nikko: Rebels

Werscer: Empire

Taz: I put the V to the A to the D-E-R

Werscer: I'm gonna blow up the Death Star

Nikko, Taz: Never!

Werscer: Always!

Taz, Nikko run towards Werscer. Werscer runs to them. Collision with dust. Parody a sitcom.

Sign says: Leave it to Rebels.

Taz: Admiral Ackbar, did you capture Chewbacca?

Nikko: No, Lord Vader.

Taz: Then...

Werscer: Vader, put you're hands up.

Taz: Luke, go to your room.

Werscer: You ain't my dad

Taz: Luke music plays I'm ur father. I'm ur father. I'm ur father.

While Taz sings, Clones sing in unison with him.

Clone: He's ur fathe. He's ur father. He's ur father.

Carries on 10 times more.

Werscer: Nooooooooooooo! It can't be true. Why would anyone wanna make babies with you?

music stops

Taz: (sadly) That was uncalled for.

end of skit

INT: Street, Night

Taz is running from jail. A man walks up, holding a knife.

Man: Join the Jersey Devil. He sees great power in you.

Taz: No. I'd sell my soul to satan for a bottle of super glue: Superman strength 100, to glue you to a train with.

Red swirlz pop up.

Man: Hey, stop bothering my dad. Hi dad. He was kidding.

Red swirlz dissapeer.

Man tries to stab taz. Taz grabs knife and throws it at a taxi's wheels. Taz punches the man in the face. The man punches Taz in the stomache. Taz gives the man a big punch in the head. The man falls asleep. Taz runs to the woods.

INT: Woods, Night

Werscer: Stop.

The jersey devil is cutting Werscer's arm. Blood falls into the pot. Werscer is ejected. Master and Devil drink the potion.

Both: Mwahahahaha!

Taz steps out of the trees.

Taz: Not so fast.

Devil snarls.

Devil: Take him. We have no use for him.

taz runs at the devil with a stick. He gets knocked down.

Devil: Pathetic.

Taz gets up and gets Werscer.

Taz: Let's go home.

Master flashes back in time.

INT: School, Noon

Taz: Nikko, we can't go on. We need to destroy the devil.

Nikko: I know. But we have school. The homework is harder in 8th grade. And we have more.

Teacher: Taz, Nikko: see me after class. Until then NO TALKING! Now, as I was saying: the molecular condustrer contior construction of a bannana is more than monkey.

Teacher talks in backround.

Taz: Man. We wasted our Saturday at school.

Nikko: It's better than getting a demerit for tardiness.

Note: tardiness is said in a goofy voice.

Taz: Yeah, but we have to do the whole school day. Even the stuff we didn't miss.

Nikko: Amen here. This sucks.

Taz: I don't want to deal with this st.

Nikko: Yeah. We could be ploting our attack.

Taz: Did werscer come home last night?

Nikko: No. I don't know where he even is.

Taz (teasingly): He's probably looking for a girlfriend.

Taz and Nikko are laughing. The bell rings.

Teacher: You're assinment is to read the lesson you wasted. Also, detention tommorow. 9:00 AM to 4:00 PM. Sunday to next Saturday.

Taz and Nikko: Aw, st

end of scene


	7. The Fire Stone

****

INT: Band practice, Day

They are playing their instruments

Taz, Nikko, Werscer: (singing) I'm a bad boy. Just swingin by town. The wind will blow and blow me down. When you're a bad boy like me. You know...

Later...

Boys: (singing) A man walked to a chicken factory to get a bucket of chicken. But all he got was macoroni and cheese.

Rock music plays

Boys (singing): It smelled like pee. It tasted like crap. Even though he wanted chicken. He got macaroni and cheese. It smelled like pee. And so please... never go to a chicken factory.

music ends

Later...

The kids are walking down the street

A woman walks up.

Woman: Are you boys Taz, Nikko, Werscer, Evan, Alex, and Larry?

The kids: Yeah.

Woman: Do you boys know of a prophecy?

Boys: No

Woman: You boys are to finish the final battle between humans and the Jersey devil. You will finish a 260 year war. Th devil has his restored power back. He is more powerful than when he poisoned Nikko. His poison is now deadly. And his master is traveling thru time to find the fire stone. He can control fire if he gets it. You must travel to him and defeat him before he gets the stone. My address is 210 Blibblymore Pike. If you fail your mission, come see me. I'll tell you what to do.

Taz: Where is the fire stone?

Woman: in the age of fire is the power. The age of stone is the stone. He can get the stone, but he MUST NOT GET THE POWER!

She runs down the street

Evan: What do you think, Larry?

Larry: I think we should plan this out first.

Nikko: Larry's right. If we don't know what we're doing we could get killed.

Alex: But even if we do know what we're doing we could get killed.

All agree.

Alex: I like pie.

INT: House bathroom.

Nikko: Shaving creme time.

They apply shaving creme to there armpits like deoderant. They go to bed and fall asleep. Ominus music plays and there is a flash. Darkness for 1 minute. They wake up in the same location, in the time of cavemen. The master is there.

Taz: Stop right there.

The master picks up a stone and dissapears.

Nikko: Lets make the shaving creme work again.

They rub it and go to the time of fire. Prehistoric times. Before the stone age. The master is burning the stone.

Alex: Stop there.

He is pushed down by hot air.

Master: Hmm... Needs more energy.

Turns back to burning.

Nikko: Evan, lets go. We'll go hide in the trees by the master. We'll ambush him.

Larry: Good idea.

Taz: Larry, Alex: go to the other trees.

Taz: Werscer: You go behind him.

Werscer: And you?

Taz: I'll go sacrifice myself for you guys to beat him to a pulp with sticks.

Taz walks in front of the Master.

Taz: Yo. You wanna hunt me still? Here I am, defensless.

Master: Ha ha ha ha. Easy hunt.

Taz gulps. Master launches forward. Taz steps to the side. Master crashes into a tree.

Master: Ooooh Eiiii Ohhh Eiiii ohhhhhhhhh.

Falls down, knocked out. The stone is welded to his hand.

Taz: ST! the stone is welded to his hand. We failed. We failed the mission.

INT: Woman's house, Midnight

Woman: So you failed, eh?

She gives them all tea.

Woman: Well, this was supposed to happen. You can't change what was supposed to happen.

Taz: How did you know about the prophecy?

Shot to back. Woman takes off her mask. The boys scream in horror.

Taz: So you are a 270 year old skeleton?

Woman: Yup. Anyway, you must travel thru time to find the ancient weapons of power. These are the only weapons that can hurt the devil.

Taz: How do you know that?

Woman: Do I need to take my mask off again?

Boys: No, no, no, no, no. No.

Woman: 5 swords and one super soaker water gun.

Larry: Water Gun?

Woman: For the master.

Larry: I call watergun.

Woman smiles and waves as the boys leave.

Woman: My work on earth is done... until next year.

She dissapears.

Woman: My daughter will take over.


	8. The Ancient Weapons

********

Skit 2

The boys walk out of a building

Nikko: i can't beleive we got two hermit crabs!

Hermit Crab: And i can't beleive you took me off of my mate when i was mating, jerk.

Taz: That's no way to talk, Mr. Krab, if that's you're real name.

Crab: It's crab. James Crab.

Werscer: Do you like milkshakes, james crab?

Crab: Shaken, not stirred, chum. You could use a mouthwash shake, fish breath.

Later at night

James bond music is playing.

the crab is getting a bath.

Taz: You dirty stinky boy. You don't play in the litterbox.

Crab: Stay back, DR. Evil

Taz gets pinched.

Taz: Ow. No more James Bond for you, Hermy.

Crab: Aw man.

end of skit.

end of scene

INT: Street, Dawn

Evan: Should we make plans?

Nikko: Yeah.

Alex: Lets go home and make plans.

INT: House, Early morning

Taz: Well, every one but Larry gets swords.

Nikko: And Larry just needs to buy his weapon.

Alex: We get our weapons in the age of steel.

Evan: Also bronze.

Larry: But the master is prowling around in time

Werscer: And we don't know which time.

Taz: What time is it?

Alex: 8:30 AM, Sunday morning.

Nikko: Jesus.

Taz: Let's miss detention. You can go if you want, Nikko, but I'm not going. I'm going to get my weapon and then the whole family is going to save the world.

Alex: It's going to be a full day. Make sure to drink coffee.

Nikko: I'm going back in time.

Alex: Let's go.

INT: Bathroom

The boys put on the shaving creme. They go to their room and pass out. Omnius music plays. There is a flash. They are gone.

INT: The steel age, Night

The boys are looking in the forest. Taz trips over a handle sticking in the ground.

Sword: I am an Ancient weapon of power. Take me, Taz. Evan's about to trip over his sword. All of them are.

The boys all trip. A scream of pain. The master walks out of the forest.

Master: I smell blood okay? Now then... Why you littles...

Nikko: Not so fast. We have swords to beat you with.

Master: And I have fire.

Shoots fire from his hands. Taz blocks with his sword. Taz gets his arm burned by the fire air. Taz screams. He falls down. Nikko runs up and starts fighting the master. Nikko cuts the arm of the master. Armor appears on all of the boys. Taz gets up. Nikko and every one but Taz and the master are pushed down. Taz runs up and starts to fight.

Taz: O-kay...

Master goes to the present.

Nikko: We have to follow him.

Taz: No. We need a plan

Alex: Taz is right.

Larry: And i have to get my weapon.

The boys flash to the present.

end of scene


	9. Planning

****

INT: House, Dawn

Taz: Guys, I'm going to go make coffee.

Nikko: And we'll watch TV.

Larry: And I'm buying the bottomless water soaker.

Larry runs out.

Alex: I'll feed the animals.

Alex goes to the laundry room.

Taz: Coffee's done.

Taz, Nikko, Evan,Alex,and Werscer make their coffee and drink it. Larry walks in and drinks his.

Larry: Now i have my weapon. We can plan.

Taz: Well, The devil is hurt by our swords, and he owns a sword. That could set us back.

Nikko: But we have armor.

Larry: And strength.

Taz punches the wall.

Larry: Alot of strength.

Taz: We all have super strength.

Evan: And it's 6 against 2.

Alex: We can go online to look it up.

Alex searches.

Alex: (reading) The master is an alien that came to earth when the earth was created. He waited for many years. Finally in 1510 he created the Jersey Devil. In 1750 the war was started. And a prophecy was created. 6 boys- 5 are 14,and 1 is 10- wil finish the war in a battle. One will be wounded. One will die but be resurrected. One will perform a surgery and save the wounded one. One will be knocked out cold, then wake up. One will get tired and take a nap. And the other 3 will finish the battle. However, there will be two more battles. In 2010, the boys will finish one of the final battles.

Rock music plays

Nikko: (singing) We are the ones that every one counts on.

Every one will be singing at some point.

Taz: We're the wolverines, so you villain's best be warned...

Plane flies overhead on a fishing line.

Taz: Ahg... (talking) It has been a Red Dawn.

Every one is singing

Larry: So we will fulfill our destiny.

Evan: We will fulfill the prophecy.

All: Even though we're scared

Taz: (In deep voice) Scared as though we may be...

All: We'll fulfill the pro-phe-cy. And then the war.

Music ends.

Evan: Let's get some sleep before we plan.

All agree.

Taz: You guys go on. I need time to think.

The clock is singing.

Clock: 5:00 Am

Later

Clock: 6:00 AM.

Clock: 7:00 AM.

Clock: 8:00 AM.

Taz: Did you not just here me? I said I needed to think!

Clock: Screw you!

Taz puts the clock in a hole and buries him. Nikko comes over.

Nikko: D'ya still need time to think.

Taz: Yeah.

Nikko goes to bed.

Taz: Well, I will try and sacrifice myself for anyone who is in danger.

The Jersey Devil breaks in.

Taz: Get the hell out of my house!

Devil: No. You have too much power. If you are left here to plan, we will lose. We can't have that can we.

Gives Taz a drink. Taz is knocked out.

fade to black. end of scene.


	10. Final Battle

****

INT: Home, Midday

Nikko: Where is Taz?

Alex picks up the cup. He smells it.

Alex: Smells like sleeping pills.

Long sniff.

Alex: Smells like the stinkyness of the Jersey Devil.

Devil: (distant) Hey!

Evan: So the Jersey Devil kidnapped Taz.

Larry: How does he handle the smelliness?

Devil comes in.

Devil: I tried to kill him. I can't take the insults anymore!

Drops Taz. Jumps out the window.

Taz: (woosy like) Can we plan now?

Later...

INT: Kitchen, Sunset

Taz: We can have a straight foreward attack.

Nikko: No. I don't want anyone getting killed.

Taz: No. I made the decision to sacrifice myself if someone was about to be hurt. Or worse.

Alex: Nobody in this family is going to be killed.

Evan: We could send someone out as bait, then strike from behind.

Taz: Anyone need coffee?

All: Yeah.

Taz makes coffee. He goes back to the table.

Nikko: No. That plan isn't good.

Taz: We could look it up.

Taz goes on the internet.

Taz: (reading) The Jersey Devil is best hurt in straight foreward assaults. The master is best killed after the Devil. The Devil is the master's source of power.

Taz logs off.

Taz: Now we need to plan our assault.

Nikko: Well, they obviously are linked to us. They've been trying to kill us. Nobody else.

Taz: They think I'm a threat to them.

Larry: They know we were planning.

Alex: We need to sleep on it.

end of scene

Skit 3

Nikko: Well, now that our hermits are bathed, we can sleep.

Taz: Let's watch James Bond with our crabs.

Later...

Taz: That was a good movie, eh Crabby.

Later...

The boys are asleep. The crabs sneak out. They fight with a big crab.

Big crab: You are about to lose, James Crab.

James: Never.

Pinches the crab's leg off.

Big Crab: Noooo!

James destroys the destruction machine. Hurries home. The boys wake up.

Taz: Hey, crab. What'cha been up to.

Crab: You know,the usual.

end of Skit 3

INT: Pine Barren Woods, Noon

The boys are walking to the Jersey Devil's Camp

Taz: I've got a feeling something will go wrong.

Nikko: The battle will be over in a few hours.

Alex: And we have good weapons, and we're wearing armor.

Larry: Plus, it's 6 against 2.

Taz: But the jackasses are tough. Hold on, i think i see their camp. Yeah, that's where the battle is. Get your weapons ready.

They all stop.

Alex: Let's rest before we go into battle.

Taz: No. We go to battle now.

Larry: But just in case some of us don't come back, lets watch a clip.

The Bugs Bunny thing from family guy plays. When it ends, the boys look disturbed.

Nikko: That was...

Evan: Disturbing.

music plays

All (singing): Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you  
I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy  
Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly

just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be brotherhood because  
(because)

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Yes I know whats on your mind  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be friendship because  
'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Never Felt this way  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
(All to you)  
'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Werscer (evily, quietly singing): I'll be sorry when you're go-o-one. Cause i found my true li-i-ife. And i want to overthrow you. Cause I is the betrayal.

song ends as a boy runs up.

Boy: WTF? What did you sing that for?

Werscer: Hi Matt. We are going to fight a hell demon. The Jersey Devil.

Matt: Oh. Can I help?

Alex: Do you have a weapon?

Matt (eagerly): Yeah.

Pulls out a sword.

Taz: Do you know how to use it?

Matt: No.

Taz: That's all right. We're going to train.

Matt: Are we gonna get experty?

Larry: Abso-fricken-lutely.

Taz: Ok, we need to travel back in time. Put on the shaving creme.

The boys put on the shaving creme. They wake up.

Matt: Where are we?

Taz: The Middle Ages.

They see a master.

Master: Ah, thee epointment goes as scheeduled. Thou name is Taz? Ah. Thee familee of Taz.

The boys go on to fight scarecrows. Taz is jabbing in the heart. Matt is slashing. Evan is lunging. Alex is spinning. Larry is shooting the scarecrow in the heart. Werscer is doing up-and-down slashes. Nikko is stabbing the spine.

Taz: We can spar now.

Taz is sparring with Nikko. Alex is sparring with Larry and Matt. Evan is sparring with Werscer.

Nikko: We are ready.

The boys put on shaving creme. everything goes dark.

end of scene.

INT: A Forest in 1471, 3:00 PM

The boys wake up. The master is rubbing his hands.

Master: Yes. Now i am an expert with the stone. Now tommorrow, on June 21st, I will be UNSTOPPABLE! The Sun will set, and the WORLD WILL BE MINE!

Taz: St. I thought that part of the prophecy was a joke.

Matt: What?

Nikko: Matt, we are part of a prophecy. We need to kill the Jersey Devil and his master, and end a 234 year war.

Alex: But if we don't do it by the sunset of the summer solstice...

Evan: The Jersey Devil will rise to the ultimate power.

Larry: And then... there won't be a world to save. The devil's enemy's will be... say this darkly _eliminated_.

Werscer: But we have our ancient weapons. I put an ancient polish on Matt's weapon, and Larry's weapon. They are ancient-inized.

Music Plays

Matt (singing): Who is the one that sucks? He's the Jersey Devil and he is a butt.

Taz: (singing): That master is a piece of st. When you see him, you just want to hit.

Rock Music Plays

Alex (singing): They are both big jack-donkey sounds play

Nikko (singing): Kick em' in the face like a big disgrace. Ew their blood is all over the place.

All (singing): We cry when the cops come.

pat pat lap, clap, etc.

All (singing): Punch em' in the face when we try try to run. We're gonna get shot with a tazer gun. Graze him on his, we are taken for dead.

Taz (talking): sing it now, loud and proud

All (singing): We-ee are the heroes.

pat pat lap, clap

All (singing): We-ee are the heroes.

Music Ends.

Evan: Let's go battle now.

Master (menacingly): Who's there?

Taz (squeeky voice): Cockroaches.

Master walks over.

Master: You again! And a friend. Now it's my day. More blood to add to the potion!

He forms a flaming sword. He throws it at the boys. The boys are cut and the blood falls in a bucket. The master dissapears.

Matt: Why'd ya choose to say cockroaches?

Taz: _cock_roaches. Why d'ya think?

The boys all laugh.

Werscer: I don't get it.

Alex: Werscer, ya see, cockroaches is a funny word because of the part before roaches.

Werscer: Oh. Now i get it. That was innapropriet Taz.

Larry: You wanted to know why it was funny. Ya see, the first part of the word... You know I should probably wait till you're older.

Boys all laugh except werscer.

Werscer: What?

end of scene.

INT: Pine Barren Woods, Night

Taz: We need to stop them. Today is June 21st.

Nikko: My God! We need to fight fast.

Matt: We need to end them.

Werscer: Mwahahahahahahahahahhahahaahahahahahahahahah!

Alex(scared): Werscer... why'd you laugh like that?

Werscer (evily): You fools think i would be on your side? I know my place in the world. I was the robber. I was the mugger. I'm only your adopted brother. I am the son of both the master and the jersey devil.

Larry: Um Werscer?

Werscer: What?

Larry (screaming): IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

Werscer: No. They found an egg and fertilized it. A month later, I was born.

Evan: You can't be evil. We raised you better than that.

Werscer: Nothing can change my mind. I'm going back to my family. I collected enough blood to make us all unstoppable. Today is the summer eclipse. Midnight tonite, we will rule the world. And you won't be around to see it.

Runs to the battlefield.

Taz: Aw, ST.

end of scene.

INT: Battlefield, late afternoon.

Taz: Give back Werscer or die.

Master: Never. And now the time to talk is over.

Alex: We need to fight now, guys.

They all run to the battlefield. The boys give a war cry. The villans run up. Taz is fighting the Jersey Devil with help from Alex and Nikko. Matt is fighting werscer with Evan. Larry is fighting the master. Taz gets stabbed in the stomache. Nikko and Alex fight harder now. But Taz gets up and charges the Devil. The Devil holds out a fist and Taz runs into it.

Taz: I smell st. Oh yeah, the Jersey Devil smells like st. Never mind.

The boys are laughing.

Larry: Aw, who's a little smelly? Who's a little smelly?

Devil: You are.

Larry: That was uncalled for.

Master: We will give you 1 more hour of life.

Alex: The master is an alien.

Larry: Whu? I'm too tired to pay attention or remember stuff.

Alex (sighs): To wikipedia: for more info on aliens, visit en./wiki/Extraterrestriallife, also; en./wiki/LifeonMars

Extraterrestrial life is

**life**** originating outside of the ****Earth****. It is the subject of ****astrobiology****, and its existence remains hypothetical. There is no credible evidence of extraterrestrial life that has been widely accepted by the ****scientific community****. There are several hypotheses regarding the origin of extraterrestrial life if it exists. One proposes that it may have emerged, independently, in different places in the universe. An alternative hypothesis is ****panspermia****, which holds that life emerging in one location then spreads between ****habitable planets****. These two hypotheses are not ****mutually exclusive****. The study and theorization of extraterrestrial life is known as astrobiology, exobiology or xenobiology. Speculative forms of extraterrestrial life range from ****sapient**** beings to life at the scale of ****bacteria**

**.**

Suggested locations that might have once developed or continue to host life include the planets

**VenusHYPERLINK \l "citenote-0"1**** and ****Mars****, moons of ****Jupiter**** and ****Saturn**** (e.g. ****Europa****,****2****Enceladus**** and ****Titan****). ****Gliese 581 c**** and ****d****, recently discovered to be near Earth-mass ****extrasolar planets**** apparently located in their star's ****habitable zone****, and having the potential to have liquid water.****3******

This enthusiasm toward the possibility of alien life continued well into the 20th century. Indeed, the roughly three centuries from the

**Scientific Revolution**** through the beginning of the modern era of ****solar system**** probes were essentially the zenith for belief in extraterrestrials in the West. Many astronomers and other secular thinkers, at least some religious thinkers, and much of the general public were largely satisfied that aliens were a reality. This trend was finally tempered as actual probes visited potential alien abodes in the solar system. The moon was decisively ruled out as a possibility while ****Venus**** and ****Mars****, long the two main candidates for extraterrestrials, showed no obvious evidence of current life. The other large moons of our system which have been visited appear similarly lifeless, though the interesting geothermic forces observed (****Io****'s volcanism, ****Europa****'s ocean, ****Titan****'s thick atmosphere) have underscored how broad the range of potentially habitable environments may be. Although the hypothesis of a deliberate cosmic silence of advanced extraterrestrials is also a possibility,****12**** the failure of the ****SETI**** program to detect anything resembling an intelligent radio signal after four decades of effort has partially dimmed the optimism that prevailed at the beginning of the space age. Emboldened critics view the search for extraterrestrials as unscientific, despite the fact the ****SETI**** program is not the result of a continuous, dedicated search but instead utilizes what resources and manpower it can, when it can. Furthermore, the SETI program only searches a limited range of frequencies at one time.****13******

Thus, the three decades preceding the turn of the second millennium saw a crossroads reached in beliefs in alien life. The prospect of ubiquitous, intelligent, space-faring civilizations in our solar system appears increasingly dubious to many scientists. Still, in the words of SETI's

**Frank Drake****, "All we know for sure is that the sky is not littered with powerful microwave transmitters."****14**** Drake has also noted that it is entirely possible advanced technology results in communication being carried out in some way other than conventional radio transmission. At the same time, the data returned by space probes and giant strides in detection methods have allowed science to begin delineating ****habitability criteria**** on other worlds and to confirm that, at least, ****other planets**

** are plentiful though aliens remain a question mark.**

In 2000,

**geologist**** and ****paleontologist****Peter Ward**** and ****astrobiologist**** Donald Brownlee published a book entitled _Rare Earth: Why Complex Life is Uncommon in the Universe_.****15**** In it, they discussed the ****Rare Earth hypothesis****, in which they claim that ****Earth****-like life is rare in the ****universe****, while ****microbial**

** life is common in the universe. Ward and Brownlee are open to the idea of evolution on other planets that is not based on essential Earth-like characteristics such as DNA and carbon.**

In July 2008, former NASA astronaut

**Edgar Mitchell**

** said on a radio show in England that the government has been covering up alien life for six decades. In a later interview with FOX News, he went on to say that former ranchers and government officials passed along the stories to him before they died. He had a meeting with an offical from the Pentagon ten years ago. He has refused to identify his sources, saying only that "NASA is not involved". The possible existence of primitive (microbial) life outside of Earth is much less controversial to mainstream scientists although at present no direct evidence of such life has been found. Indirect evidence has been offered for the current existence of primitive life on the planet Mars. However, the conclusions that should be drawn from such evidence remain in debate.**

Also;

**Mars' polar ice caps**** were observed as early as the mid-17th century, and they were first proven to grow and shrink alternately, in the summer and winter of each hemisphere, by ****William Herschel**** in the latter part of the 18th century. By the mid-19th century, astronomers knew that ****Mars**** had certain other similarities to Earth, for example that the ****length of a day on Mars**** was almost the same as a day on Earth. They also knew that its ****axial tilt**** was similar to Earth's, which meant it experienced seasons just as Earth does - but of nearly double the length owing to its ****much longer year****. These observations led to the increase in speculation that the darker ****albedo features**

** were water, and brighter ones were land. It was therefore natural to suppose that Mars may be inhabited by some form of life.**

In 1854,

**William Whewell****, a fellow of ****Trinity College****, ****Cambridge****, who popularized the word _scientist,_ theorized that Mars had seas, land and possibly life forms. Speculation about life on Mars exploded in the late 19th century, following telescopic observation by some observers of apparent ****canals**** — which were however soon found to be optical illusions. Despite this, in ****1895****, American astronomer ****Percival Lowell**** published his book _Mars,_ followed by _Mars and its Canals_ in ****1906****, proposing that the canals were the work of a long-gone civilization. This idea led British writer ****H. G. Wells**** to write ****_The War of the Worlds_**

** in 1897, telling of an invasion by aliens from Mars who were fleeing the planet's desiccation.**

Spectroscopic analysis of Mars' atmosphere began in earnest in 1894, when U.S. astronomer

**William Wallace Campbell**** showed that neither water nor oxygen were present in the ****Martian atmosphere****.****1**

** By 1909 better telescopes and the best perihelic opposition of Mars since 1877 conclusively put an end to the canal theory.**

The

**Phoenix**** mission landed a telerobot in the polar region of Mars on May 25, 2008. One of the mission's two primary objectives is to search for a 'habitable zone' in the Martian ****regolith**** where microbial life could exist, the other goal being to study the ****geological**** history of ****water**

** on Mars. The lander has a 2.5 meter robotic arm that is capable of digging a 0.5 meter trench in the regolith. The arm is fitted with an arm camera able to verify that there is material in the scoop when returning samples to the lander for analysis – this overcomes an important design flaw in the Viking landers.**

The craft has a mass spectrometer capable of detecting organic volatiles up to 10ppb, an optical microscope and an atomic force microscope. There is an electrochemistry experiment which will tell scientists about ions in the regolith and show the amount and type of antioxidants on Mars,and if the device works. NASA scientist Carol Stoker reports that oxidants on Mars vary with latitude, noting that Viking 2 saw fewer oxidants than Viking 1 because of its more northerly position. Phoenix has landed further north still.

**26**

** Rates of sedimentation at the Phoenix landing site are hoped to allow the probe to sample layers that date back at least 50,000 years, and maybe up to a million years. This is important because the climate of Mars has been much warmer in the past and any life could have been more active and widespread, says Stoker.**

Unlike the

**Mars Pathfinder**** _Sojourner_ rover and the ****Mars Exploration Rovers****, which used ****airbag-cushioned capsules**** to land on Mars, the Phoenix lander landed the same way that the Viking landers did, despite the claims that rocket exhaust may have contaminated the Viking landing sites.****3****NASA**** is planning to launch the ****Astrobiology Field Laboratory**** in 2016, to help answer questions about life on Mars. The Mars Exploration and Payload Analysis Group is responsible for deciding what experiments will fly on the mission.****27******

Taz: Wow. You were taught about aliens at school?

Alex: Yeah. And big words.

Nikko: Big? Like the word Regolith?

end of scene.

Taz is walking around the battlefield.

Taz: Hey Doo-Doo heads. I'm ready to wi-in.

The master is behind a tree. He shoots flame at Taz. Larry runs in front.

Larry: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Larry falls to the ground.

Nikko: Larry? Larry? Wake up, Larry.

Alex (sadly): I don't think he's waking up.

Taz: I- i- i failed. I wasn't able to protect Larry.

Nikko: It's all right. You have to look after your brothers, and one of our only family friends left. Plus, you have to try to survive battle.

Nikko goes to the side with Larry's body.

Larry (weakly): I... want... to tell Nikko... h-h-He has the power... to heal and revive... but sadly, so does Werscer.

Taz: Do not say that name again. Werscer is dead to us. DEAD!

Larry groans.

Larry: I'm slipping away.

Groans, then falls asleep.

Nikko: So, sleeping with your eyes open, eh Larry? Larry?

Evan (angrily): Those guys are going to pay.

Matt: And now i'm gonna help. Thru the whole thing, even if they rise to power. Also, cause I found out i'm your family.

All gasp, larry rolls over and gurgles.

Nikko: He is gone, that should clear up in about an hour.

Taz: Nikko, try to revive him.

Nikko: Alright. You go fight. I'll be the medic.

All who are fighting run out.

The boys start a surprise Attack.

Master (surfer dude accent): Devil, get out there. I'll cover your back man.

Werscer: Are you high?

Master (surfer Dude): Hey, hang loose once and a while man. It's our party.

Devil: Snap outta it!

Slaps master

Master (normal voice): No, i'm not high... anymore. Lets go battle. Stay here werscer.

Taz is fighting the master with Matt. Evan and Alex have the devil.

Master: Prepare to die!

He slashes down on Matt. Taz pushes Matt away. Taz is burned.

Taz: Mick a micka high, micka mikah mickalo, turn all our burns into blood!

music plays

Matt (singing): We need to win, so they can lose.

Nikko (singing): We need to become the greatest heroes in the world

music ends

Taz (talking): This is no grunting time to grunting sing! I'm in... trouble!

Taz falls. He has a bloody face and bloodstains on his shirt. Taz gets up and cuts the masters finger.

Master: Holy st that hurt! What the (f-word) were you thinking? Oh (f-word) that hurts like a bitch!

Master gets up and goes towards Taz. Taz is on the ground, rubbing his ankle.

Taz: Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee holds ahhhhhhhhhhhhh holds Sheeeeeeee holds ahhhhhhhhh holds sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee holds ahhhhhhhhhhhh holds.

Epic music plays. Master advances to Taz, swinging fire. He is laughing evily.

Master: You failed to join us boy. This is your last chance. Join us or die. You have great power.

Taz: I'll never betray my brothers, so go 'head and kill me.

Master: Very well.

He is about to strike down Taz.

Taz: GUYS! RUN! NOW!

The boys begin to run. The master aims a fire spike at Taz's heart. Taz has a look of horror. Nikko looks back. He sighs, then starts running to Taz. The master starts to throw. Nikko pushes him down.

Nikko: You all right, Taz?

Taz: No, I hurt my leg. I think it's broken.

Nikko: I can heal and revive now. Let me see your leg.

Nikko touches Taz's leg.

Nikko: Call out the bad en-ner-gy. Heal my brother please please please.

Taz: My leg feels better.

Nikko: Try to walk.

Taz walks.

Taz: Thanks. YOU CAN COME BACK GUYS!

The boys run back.

Taz: Let's kick some ass.

end of scene

The master gets up.

Jersey Devil: We have two hours left. Then we will rule the world.

Larry: Not on our watch. It's 6 against 3, devil. Give up.

Master: Never. Devil, attack!

The devil runs out. He pushes Taz down. He holds a sword down to taz's throaght. Taz gulps. Alex runs up and stabs the devil in the side. The devil holds his side.

Devil: Master, hold them up while I get bandaged.

Master walks out.

Werscer: Go! hurt them all! Kill them all.

Evan and Matt go to fight Werscer.

Nikko: I'll be the medic, guys.

Evan: Fine.

Alex: Good.

Larry and Alex go to fight the master. The Jersey devil comes back. Taz goes to fight him. Evan gets stabbed in the gut. He crawls to Nikko.

Nikko: He'll be fine.

Taz Goes to stab the devil in the stomache. The devil cries out in pain. Taz stabs him in the heart. The devil punches taz. Taz gets his cheek cut. His shoulder is then cut. The devil falls to the ground.

Nikko: I feel... normal.

Taz: The Devil's dead. You aren't poisoned. And the people he took will return to their time and live 80-100 years more, like they were babies. But they are their age.

Nikko: So Ameilia Earheart, The Lindburg Kid, our dog spot... SPOT!! Yes!! My buddy is back.

Taz: For the last time, his name is TAZz! T-A-Z-Z! TAZz!

Matt: Named after you?

Nikko: No. He was already named that. You see, we didn't have names. We got Tazz, so Taz named himself

Alex (grunting): So our hermit crab... is back!

Taz: But we need to save the world first.

Taz runs to the master. Taz is stabbed in the heart.

Nikko (in slow-mo): Noooooooooo!

We see thru Taz's eyes. Everything is going red. Then everything is black.

Nikko: Taz isn't breathing! CPR didn't work. It's been over an hour. I'm callin' it. 11:25.

Taz groans and wakes up.

Taz: Sit! We have 35 minutes to save the world. Let's go.

The master looks weak. The stone falls off his hand. Taz runs and grabs the stone and chucks it in the fire. Werser and The Jersey devil are dead on the battlefield.

Nikko: Werscer never drank the potion. So we left him alive- but only barely.

Matt: And the Devils dead.

Taz: Werscer, we are your real family. A DNA test proved it.

The master picks up Werscer's sword.

Taz runs up. The boys start to move foreward.

Taz: No. It's my battle.

They begin to sword fight. Taz gets cut again. Taz slices the master in the stomache. He twists it around. The master falls. Taz goes toward the heart. The master screams. Then the screen goes dark. end of scene

INT: The boys house, Late Night

The boys are putting alcohal on their wounds.

Taz (yawning): We-w-we compleated the prophecy.

Alex: Yeah. We killed them. It's 1: 39.

Evan: The eclipse passed an hour ago.

Nikko: All is well.

cuts to the woods. Werscer gets up.

Werscer: Ow-w-w-w-w-w-w. Ow.

Werscer sticks his sword in the air.

Werscer: Masters from above, the first stage is completed. They fought us and won. Intiating part two. Micka Le dicka de loreen de loo. Bring the masters back to you.

Scary music plays. Werscer takes his sword down.

INT: The Boys House, Early Morning.

The boys are asleep. Alcohal is on the table. The alarm starts to ring. The boys wake up.

Larry: Everything will different now. After our news meeting, we'll be heroes.

Alex: Everything will change.

Taz: We're not having a news meeting. I canceled-permenitly.

Alex: Really?

Taz: Yeah. But the damn newspaper writers reported it.

Boys: No!!

Phone rings. Taz answers it.

Taz: Hello? Um... yeah. (whispers) Take them off life support. They had 12 extra years. They shouldn't deal with pain. Take them off.

Hangs up.

Alex: Who was that?

Taz (normal): No one.

Nikko: Don't lie to us.

Taz: Alright. It was the hospital. I took our parents off life support. Apparently, they know what we did. They had a dream and God told them.

Alex: Well, they had 12 more years than they would have. We all know that you would've told em that if they called.

Evan: We should do reasearch into the prophecy.

Taz Logs on to prophecys.com.

Larry (reading): 7 boys will battle the Jersey Devil twice in 2010, once in 2014, 2015, and 2016. If they survive, they will have kids. They will battle the Master's and Devil's kids. But the first battle will not end the war. The 4th battle will. They were betrayed. But the betrayer has a purpose for them. He is going to save one of their lives, and be forever good. There will be causualties.

Taz: That's gonna be creepy.

Master bursts in.

Master: You cost me my servant, boy! ARE YOU MAD? I mean crazy mad, too.

Reveals the Devil's sword.

Taz: Aw, st.

end of scene.

Nikko (voice over blackness): Well, this was our second battle. That rat Werscer revived them. Why did he get my powers? Now, we need to do more work. thump

Now we have picture.

Taz: Sorry, we had technical problems.

Alex: Who're you talking to, taz?

Taz: I don't know, it's not my movie.

Larry: Master, why did you five whiskey to Nikko? He's not moving. Aw, no. His leg twichted.

Taz goes and punches the master. Taz grabs a sword and swings it down. The master is cut.

Maaster: Can i drop the f-bomb again?

Matt: Now that wouldn't be PG-13 freindly, would it? 3 is enough.

Master: i'll go home to say it.

Taz slices down. The master is still.

Taz: And don't come back!

Devil comes.

Devil: Mwaheehehaaahoha! I'm ba-ack!

Devil lunges at taz.

Taz: Oh, you're here to marry my cat. Play her a song of love on this.

Hands a bottle over, devil plays same note 10 times. Taz takes the bottle back.

Taz: Whoa, first off, i said love, not lust, and second, My cats a neurtered boy. And you're a boy so...

Devil screams.

Devil: You will pay for that.

Devil takes his sword back and slices down. Matt runs up and stabs him in the butt. Devil screams. Devil faints. Taz pushes the sword down int the Devils stomach. Devil stops moving. Werscer walks in with his sword. Werscer lunges and hits Taz in the stomach. Taz groans and falls over.

Werscer: Take that. You are my enemies now.

Laughing wildly, he runs away.

Taz: Let im go. We'll defeat him in 2016. And then he won't bother us again.

INT: School, school time.

Taz is scrubbing the blackboard, Nikko is cleaning the desktops, and the teacher is in the hall. The teacher comes in.

Teacher: Did you guys see todays newspaper?

Shows them a newspaper.

Nikko: Oh.. my... a god. They printed us anyway! Curse them! CURSE THEM AND THEIR PET ENCHILADAS!

Taz: Nikko, Enchiladas are a tortilla rolled around a meat or cheese filling and covered with a chili sauce. They're food.

Teacher: No. You don't get it. You are heroes. The devil took my son away. But now I won't be cranky! You boys were brave. They caught the battle on tape. It's on the news tonite. You can go now.

INT: Garage, Afternoon.

Rock music is playing.

Boys (singing): The music got's it in it. You just wanna hit it. Goin' downtown every day-ay. I know we're never gonna have it my way-ay. He's a loser kiddo. I think he's a fakeo.

Now rapping with rock music

Boys (rapping)He's monkey you'd better run. Get down i think he has a gun. I'm not a transvestite like this homo. Cover your nose he's a smelly hobo. Cover your self when you try to run. That jerk stole the monkey's gun. He shot me once, right in the arm. I grabbed the money, full of briks. darn

Rock singing

Boys (rock singing): Now here's the story, it ends well. I grab the real money and hit the floor. They called the cops, I crawled out the door. Now here, in Mexico city. I live in peice. The cops were called off. Sheesh.

Guitar solo. Drums join in. Then accoustic. Then the keyboard. music ends.

Taz: What'd ya think, guys?

Nikko (in a brittish accent): We rock out loud.

Alex: For the last time, DROP THE ACCENT!

Larry: Yeah. It's more disturbing than...

The bugs bunny thing plays.

Larry:...A whitch's face! All warty and hairy and green and mean and everything between.

Taz: Let's go in. Lets play with the cat.

They go in and spot licks them.

Evan: Hi spot. Hi Tazz. That's a good dog. Dat's a good dog.

Taz: How's our bunny?

Nikko: He needs water.

Taz: All right. Get your trunks on. We're going swimming.

Boys Cheer.

INT: Backyard, Afternoon.

Taz: Let's play water volleyball.

Nikko: I forget how to play volleyball.

Taz: Step 1. Gather your equipment and set up the playing area. Set up the net and mark the playing boundaries by using string (often included in a set) or anything else to identify the perimeters. The area should be 24 feet wide and 48 feet long, with the net at the 24-foot mark of the length. You can, of course, determine your own perimeters for a relaxed backyard game.

Step 2. Divide your friends and family into two teams. An even number of people is desirable on each side. A typical game of volleyball is played with teams of two, four or six people on each team. Decide which team gets possession of the ball first by flipping a coin.

Step 3. Serve the ball. The player positioned in the back-left corner of the field serves the ball by using their hand or arm to propel it over the net. If the ball fails to go over the net on the serve, possession moves to the opposing team. Each time the serve switches teams, players should rotate to the left to change positions and servers.

Step 4. Return the ball. Three hits are allowed on each side of the net, but no player is allowed to hit the ball more than once in a row. The point is to keep the ball from touching the ground and return it to the opposing team over the net. This rallying of the ball continues until one team does not return the ball inbounds or it touches the ground.

Step 5. Score points. In volleyball, only the serving team can score points. Each time a serve and rally sequence results in the serving team keeping possession of the ball (getting the serve over the net and not allowing the ball to touch the ground or go out of bounds), the serving team scores 1 point. If the serving team does not keep possession of the ball, the opposing team does not score a point but instead gets the opportunity to serve.

Step 6. Win the game. The team that first reaches 15 points wins the game. However, a team must win the game by more than 2 points. Thus when a score is 15 to 14, the higher-scoring team does not win until their score exceeds their opponent's score by at least 2. Play continues as normal until this occurs.

Nikko serves the ball. Alex knocks it back. Taz punches the ball and scores. Nikko and Taz give high-five. Later, the score is 14 to 12. Nikko serves.

Taz: Lets win.

Taz hits the ball and scores.

Taz: We won!!

Nikko: Good game everyone.

INT: House, night.

Nikko: I'm goin out.

Alex: Why?

Nikko: I got a date.

Taz: Dude, Amber finally agreed?

Nikko: She saw the battle.

Alex wolf whistles.

Alex: Who's Amber?

Larry: Yeah, I have no idea.

Taz: She's this girl in our class that Nikko has a crush on.

Nikko: Later.

Leaves.

Later... Nikko comes in. He looks upset.

Taz: What's wrong?

Nikko: Werscer... he... he knocked me out. And slaughtered Amber.

Taz (shocked): Werscer? Slaughter? Out? Knocked? Amber? Me? He? Ye? And?

Larry: And? No.no.no.no.no.no.no.no!

Nikko: It's ok. And doesn't exist.

Taz: Let's just go to bed. I'll cook the lime jello for nikko tomorrow. And it aint hard bein 13.

Larry: How do you cook jello?

Taz: Cut up 5 cups fresh limes  
Add 3 cups white sugar, stir to blend.  
Let stand 12 hours.

Step 2 Pour into large pot and boil for 20 minutes, stir often so mixture does not stick. (While

**cooking****, sterilze 6 glass jelly jars,lids and rings.  
Best way to do this is in the ****dishwasher**

**, leave in there til ready to fill, so they stay hot)  
Add 1 package lime Flavored Jello  
Stir well. **


End file.
